


Mereen

by casstayinmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Greyjoys come to Mereen to make a pact with Queen Daenerys, who you serve. Yara takes a liking to you.





	Mereen

The foreign woman who came here with her brother took an interest in you the minute she set foot in the great pyramid. You weren't sure why, when Daenerys herself was right beside you, and Missandei of Narth, the arguably most beautiful non-noble girl in Mereen, stood on the other.

But no... you felt her eyes rake up and down, taking you in. She decided she liked you, even going so far as to hit her brother in the chest and whisper about you. The brother, whichever lord he was, apparently took no interest in you. That was fine with you... you took a fast liking to the brunette lady as well, with all her armour and her confident gait. She was fierce, rough at first glance, but had a gently pretty streak too, a strand of hair falling into her brown eye that you want to brush. She's a lady, and you are a handmaiden to the silver haired queen... but that didn't mean you couldn't blur the lines a little tonight.

"We'll have baths drawn for you," Daenerys finishes telling her noble guests, "You must be tired after your long journey. Greyworm will show you to your chambers."

"Thank you," the pretty one nods, and you watch after them, mapping out which corridor they had been taken down.

A little later, you take a torch, and creep down the hall. You come to a room with movement, and peer inside. Just what you wanted. You stay by the door, cleaning a vase set aside. You hear a voice.

"Don't be coy with me. Show me your pretty little face, love."

You smirk, and step into sight, walking into the entrance. Yara's on the bed in her robes, laying back to admire you.

"Wonderful." She looks you up and down again-- she certainly lived up to her famed confidence.

"While I'm here..." you start playfully, "Shall I fetch you some wine?"

"Yes," Yara says, then hesitates. "Fetch two."

You smile to yourself, and saunter over to the table, making sure your ass is exposed with every swing of your hips. You hear Lady Greyjoy's breath hitch, and you know you've got her hooked.

"On second thought..." she decides, "I'd much rather taste you."

"If that is what you desire," you say slowly, "it would bring me great pleasure."

"So," Yara muses, "Did Queen Daenerys send you as a little gift to keep me entertained then?"

You slot yourself on the bed. "Not exactly, my lady."

"Oh?" she smiles at you. "How did you... know?"

"Your eyes, my lady. They tell all," you reply, and Yara tilts your chin up.

"You don't have to call me 'my lady', beauty. We're far from anyone who cares about ceremony." You grin, and she grabs you by the hips, eyes falling down to your breasts. "You've got a body to die for. Where're you from, sweetheart?"

"Westeros," you return trailing a finger down Yara's chest.

"Westeros?" Her eyes narrowed. "Where in Westeros?"

"The North."

"The North?" Yara repeated with a scoff as she examines you. "You haven't got a body like a Northerner." Her gaze heats you up... you decide you like her.

"How do you know?" you smirk. "You fucked a northern girl before?"

Yara grinned proudly, leaning back. "Fucked one girl from each of the seven kingdoms."

"And... who fucked the best?" you ask coyly. Yara's brow furrows.

"Come to think of it, the northerner." She lifts an eyebrow. "You hoping to beat her record?"

"I'd like to try," you whisper, sliding into the Greyjoy's lap. She smiled, squeezing your ass.

"I'd like you to try, too." With that, you feel a finger of hers slide up your dress, and curve into your wetness. Finger coated, she inserts another one, until she's three deep inside of you and smirking smugly. "Well northerner-- you certainly are excited, aren't you?" She kisses a trail up your jaw. "What's your name?"

"(y/n) Glover," you say, and Yara suddenly pulls away in surprise.

"Glover? You didn't tell me you're a noblewoman."

You shift with a sigh, riding her fingers slightly. "I left my home when my father refused to fight with the Starks. He did it to protect me, but the Starks have been our allies for thousands of years. He brought dishonour on our name."

"So you came to serve the dragon queen?" Yara asks, working her fingers deeper.

"To fight for her," you correct, and Yara hums appreciatively.

"Do you owe her much allegiance, your Queen?"

"What do you mean?" you gasp as the Greyjoy strokes that spot deep inside of you.

"I mean... would you do anything for her?"

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, Her Grace does not share our inclinations. And she does not use me as a sex slave." You quirk an eyebrow. "If I was under you, would you?"

"Gods be good, no. I would treat you like the princess you are. Now let's get you under me." She flips you both around so that you're pinned under her, and the angle changes, her fingers able to go even deeper now. She regrettably takes them out a few seconds later, licks them clean, and picks your legs up, hoisting your knees over your shoulders.

"Wait," you say, "I want to do this my way."

Yara's nostrils flare, obviously used to whores who do as they're told, but nods, allowing you to collect yourself. You flip the two of you around again so that you're on top, and though you loved the feel of Yara's power over you, you love this even better. You position yourself over her face, and she gets a sudden look of lust, grabbing your legs to hold you steady.

"You were right," she mumbles, "You do fuck like a bloody northerner."

You grind down with a smile and a breathy moan, and Yara licks you, sucks you, and eats you out until you come hard. Then she switches position so that your ass is pressed against her stomach, and she fingers you once more from behind, you pressing back into her and groaning loudly for more. She then lets you go down on her, from the side of the bed, and when you're both spent from an hour or so of making love, you collapse together on the sheets.

Yara holds you to her almost possessively, chest rising and falling as she plays with your hair.

"You should come with us."

You gaze up through heavy eyelids. "I should?"

"Aye. I don't think I'm quite through with you yet."

"Mmm..." you sigh, tracing Yara's smooth abdomen, "And what about Daenerys?"

"Yes. She does pose a problem. Who would let go of her best handmaiden?"

"How do you know I'm her best?"

I'm sure none of the other girls have cunt this pretty..."

You grin, your cheeks heating up. "I'll talk to her."

"Good," Yara watches you rise, giving your ass a good slap. "I'll see you again soon."

You turn over your shoulder. "Make no mistake, Lady Greyjoy."

From his chambers beside his sister's, Theon stuffs his head under a pillow. Why did she always have to be so loud?


End file.
